Stabbed to Death Outside San Juan
Stabbed to Death Outside San Juan is the eighth song on Beat the Champ. Lyrics The winter's wet, and the summer's hot Take a match in Puerto Rico, why not Power and adrenaline flowing like amber From the recesses of the earth, put on your waders And twitch when the water runs high sometimes Twitch when the tide ebbs low See the sights, maybe go downtown Sometimes you get some heat, sometimes it follows you around When the blade hits the bone, everybody hears it sing Shower room full of people, no one hears a goddamned thing A twitch when the current runs wild sometimes Twitch when the contact howls All that racket out there in the arena I’m on a stretcher, here come the cleaners And the sky goes dark and there I am Climbing down the Hertzsprung-Russell diagram I drop from the top of my tall steel cage Drop to the concrete floor Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is about the time that Bruiser Brody got stabbed to death outside San Juan. It's called 'Stabbed to Death Outside San Juan.'" -- 2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song * This song refers to the death of wrestler Bruiser Brody in Puerto Rico. * A Hertzsprung-Russell diagram is a graph that shows the relationship between the luminosities of stars and their temperatures. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-03-30 - A.V. Club One Track Mind Session - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-05 - Sumtur Ampitheatre - Papillion, NE *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-10-06 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO Videos of this Song *2015-03-30 - A.V. Club One Track Mind Session - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:Beat the Champ songs Category:Video